darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Allowed from UEG2
The list of allowed equipment from the Ultimate Equipment Guide 2. Adroit Arms Store Item Cost Category Status Armor and Shields Chain Cloak 100 Armor Approved Leather Coat 250 Armor Approved Mailsuit 400 Armor Approved Mirror Shield 200 Armor Approved Platesuit 1000 Armor Approved Shield, Slashing, Light 50 Weapon Approved Shield, Slashing, Heavy 75 Weapon Approved Melee Weapons Bladechain 40 Weapon Approved Chaindisc Removed Combat Cloth 5 Weapon Approved Combat Staff 200 Weapon Approved Iron Nails 25 Weapon Approved Iron Teeth 25 Weapon Approved Jian 400 Weapon Approved Longflail 25 Weapon Approved Magnet Chain Removed Saw Flail Removed Scimitar, Two-bladed Removed Scythe, Two-bladed 120 Weapon Renamed to Scythe, Double Shield Halberd 150 Weapon Approved War Baton 300 Weapon Approved Ranged and Thrown Weapons Bamboo Shaft 1 Weapon Approved Dire Sling 70 Weapon Renamed to Sling, Double/Triple Firesling 50 Weapon Approved Flintbow, Short 55 Weapon Approved Flintbow, Long 100 Weapon Approved Flintbow, Composite Short 100 Weapon Approved Flintbow, Composite Long 150 Weapon Approved Harpbow Removed Luna Blade 300 Weapon Approved Needlestorm 300 Weapon Approved Bolas, Net Removed Ammunition and Accessories Bullet, Exploding 20 Weapon Approved Bullet, Exploding (20) 400 Weapon Approved Bullet, Firesling 4 Weapon Approved Bullet, Firesling (5) 20 Weapon Approved Bullet, Firesling (20) 80 Weapon Approved Arrow, Flintbow 7 Weapon Approved Arrow, Flintbow (5) 35 Weapon Approved Arrow, Flintbow (20) 140 Weapon Approved Arrow, Merciless 5 Weapon Approved Arrow, Merciless (10) 50 Weapon Approved Arrow, Merciless (20) 100 Weapon Approved Quickles, Medium armor 50 Armor Approved Quickles, Heavy armor 250 Armor Approved Quicksheath, Light 75 Weapon Approved Quicksheath, Medium 150 Weapon Approved Quicksheath, Heavy 225 Weapon Approved Supreme Sword Sharpener 5 Alchemical Approved Supreme Sword Sharpener (5) 250 Alchemical Approved New Special Materials All materials Removed The Alchemist's Pestle Item Cost Category Status Air Sponge 50 Alchemical Approved Blinding Powder 25 Alchemical Approved Bottled Lightning 30 Alchemical Approved Breathmask 40 Alchemical Approved Burnstrip 50 Alchemical Approved Dullmetal 45 Alchemical Approved Freshpaste 4 Alchemical Approved Hirsute Balm 10 Alchemical Approved Ink, Burning 5 Alchemical Approved Ink, Changing 12 Alchemical Approved Ink, Darkvision 10 Alchemical Approved Ink, Flaming 5 Alchemical Approved Ink, Invisible 20 Alchemical Approved Ink, Magnetic 30 Alchemical Approved Ink, Mirror 10 Alchemical Approved Ink, Poisonous 800 Alchemical Approved Ink, Vampiric 40 Alchemical Approved Magnetic Dust Removed Poison Smear 75 Alchemical Approved Purging Draught 50 Alchemical Approved Ropestaff 125 Alchemical Approved Shaving Cream 15 Alchemical Approved Skinseal 40 Alchemical Approved Skin Toner 50 Alchemical Approved Slowburn 1 Alchemical Approved Starstone 15 Alchemical Approved Waiting Flame 75 Alchemical Approved Waterclear 40 Alchemical Approved Week glue 90 Alchemical Approved Whitepaste 450 Alchemical Approved Beauty and Truth Item Cost Category Status Art Double Frame, Small 20 Gear Approved Double Frame, Medium 50 Gear Approved Double Frame, Large 125 Gear Approved Harmonic Paint 25 Alchemical Approved Hollow Frame, Small 10 Gear Approved Hollow Frame, Medium 25 Gear Approved Hollow Frame, Large 60 Gear Approved Impermeable Canvas 10 Gear Approved Malleable Statue 1000 Gear Approved Poison Paint 75 Alchemical Approved Shifting Paint, light-activated 10 Alchemical Approved Shifting Paint, temperature-activated 15 Alchemical Approved Slaying Paint 150 Alchemical Approved Books Eloquence for the Occasion 225 Gear Approved Exhaustive Codices of Hyldian Luches Gear Renamed to (see below); applies to Knowledge(Culture) Codex of Khara 800 Gear Approved Codex of Harthak 900 Gear Approved Codex of Xemil 950 Gear Approved Codex of Chila 800 Gear Approved Codex of Eriet 950 Gear Approved Codex of Merithan 750 Gear Approved Codex of Xalar Empire 800 Gear Approved Codex of 5 Nations of Illigyr 900 Gear Approved Codex of Great Neck Empire 1050 Gear Approved Codex of Markand 975 Gear Approved Codex of the Ten Tribes of the Forest 875 Gear Approved Codex of the Seven Tribes of the North 800 Gear Approved Codex of the Great Wyrms 1300 Gear Approved Footsteps Beneath Removed Fundamentals of Thaumaturgy 425 Gear Approved The Gentle Beast 100 Gear Approved Healing Hands 400 Gear Approved Into the Wild 130 Gear Approved Language of Music 550 Gear Approved Root of the Tongue Removed The Travels of Aerthus the Swift 200 Gear Approved Unspoken Words 250 Gear Approved The Way of the Deep 125 Gear Approved Strings All special string materials Removed The Beast Within Item Cost Category Status Beasts Camel Removed Dog, Riding Removed Donkey Removed Eagle 50 Gear Approved Hawk 35 Gear Approved Horse, Draft Removed Horse,Light Removed Mammoth Removed Mule Removed Pony Removed Pony, War Removed Warhorse, Heavy Removed Warhorse, Light Removed Fantastic Beasts Eggs Gear Chimera 5000 Gear Approved Dragonne 5000 Gear Approved Giant Eagle 2500 Gear Approved Giant Owl 2500 Gear Approved Griffon 3500 Gear Approved Hippogriff Removed Pegasus Removed Roc 7500 Gear Approved Wyvern Removed Dragon Eggs All dragon eggs Removed Young Gear Blink Dog 1000 Gear Approved Chimera 10000 Gear Approved Dragonne 10000 Gear Approved Giant Eagle 4000 Gear Approved Giant Owl 4000 Gear Approved Griffon 7000 Gear Approved Hippogriff Removed Manticore 7000 Gear Approved Owlbear 3000 Gear Approved Pegasus Removed Roc 15000 Gear Approved Worg 1500 Gear Approved Wyvern Removed Services for Beasts Incubation 25% cost of egg Gear Approved Training Gear Approved Blink Dog 7500 Gear Approved Chimera 3500 Gear Approved Dragonne 2500 Gear Approved Giant Eagle 1000 Gear Approved Giant Owl 1000 Gear Approved Griffon 1500 Gear Approved Hippogriff Removed Manticore 2500 Gear Approved Owlbear 2000 Gear Approved Pegasus Removed Roc 5500 Gear Approved Worg 1500 Gear Approved Wyvern Removed Equipment for Beasts Barding, Spiked +75 Gear Approved Claw Blade +2 Gear Approved Elephant Tower 250 Gear Approved Elephant Tower, Armored 525 Gear Approved Incubator 75 Gear Approved Incubator Lining 2 Gear Approved Muzzle 10 Gear Approved Oat Cakes 2 Gear Approved Razorshoes Removed Tusk Sweep 200 Gear Approved Wing Paint 1 Gear Approved Saddles and Saddle Modifications Enclosed Saddle Removed Enclosed War Saddle Removed Saddle, Locking 30 Gear Approved Saddle, Locking, Aerial 70 Gear Approved Pennant Mount +5 Gear Approved Saddle, Armored Back +80 Gear Approved Saddle, Bomb Box +125 Gear Approved Saddle, Spear +300 Gear Approved Bombs Bomb, Acid 400 Gear Approved Bomb, Caltrop 200 Gear Approved Bomb, Fire 900 Gear Approved Bomb, Holy Water 400 Gear Approved Bomb, Lightning 750 Gear Approved Bomb, Midnight 200 Removed Bomb, Noon 450 Gear Approved Bomb, Ooze 200 Gear Approved Bomb, Poison 150+40*poison Gear Approved Bomb, Tanglefoot 500 Gear Approved Bomb, Thunderstone 800 Gear Approved For Every Occasion Item Cost Category Status Bodysuit 55 Clothing Approved Bodysuit, Armored 125 Clothing Approved Cloak, Fireshield 150 Clothing Approved Cloak, Floating 30 Clothing Approved Cloak, Gliding Removed Cloak, Grounding Removed Cloak, Winter Wolf 300 Clothing Approved Coat, Hooked 10 Clothing Approved Cape, Dueling 45 Clothing Approved Girdle, Floating 5 +15/pouch Clothing Approved Shadesuit 350 Clothing Approved Shadesuit, Armored 500 Clothing Approved Watersuit 100 Clothing Approved Watersuit, Insulated 200 Clothing Approved Masterwork Clothing Aba, Masterwork 130 Clothing Renamed to Aba, Improved Cold Weather Outfit, Masterwork 100 Clothing Renamed to Cold Weather Outfit, Improved Clothing, Masterwork Clothing Renamed to Clothing, Well-crafted Doublet, Masterwork 150 Clothing Approved Dress, Masterwork 225 Clothing Approved Outfit, Entertainer's, Masterwork 100 Clothing Approved Outfit, Hunter's, Masterwork 120 Clothing Approved Outfit, Mountaineer's, Masterwork 100 Clothing Approved Toga, Masterwork 150 Clothing Approved Footwear and Ornaments Boots, Hollow Heel 10 Clothing Approved Boots, Paw 10 Clothing Approved Boots, Spike 40 Clothing Approved Boots, Sticking Removed Ring, Branding 10 Clothing Approved Darkglass Visor 300 Clothing Approved Darkglass Lenses 450 Clothing Approved Garrote Buttons 25 Weapon Approved Dagger, Hairpin 100 Weapon Approved Hairpin of Tools 150 Gear Approved Hem, Rope, Normal +100 Clothing Approved Hem, Rope, Stiff +125 Clothing Approved Hem, Secret +5 Clothing Approved Faella's Fabulous Foodstuffs Item Cost Category Status Collected Recipes Azure Stem Cake 6 Food Approved Bloodbath Removed Boulard 500 Food Approved Fireseed Sauce 125 Food Approved Freshberry Stuff 5 Food Approved Kelp Cookies 2 Food Approved Dwarven Rock Candy 7 Food Renamed to Sugarmax Scorpion Smack Removed Web and Ashes Removed Ingredients Azure Stem 115 Food Approved Everwarm 33 Food Approved Fiendspice Removed Fireseeds 63 Food Approved Mephit Mix 500 Food Approved Sleepless Root 50 Food Approved Rare Dishes Demon Stew Removed Dewdrink Removed Frost Frappe 150 Food Approved Happy Meal 75 Food Approved Nixie Nip Removed Oozejelly 39 Food Approved Phantom Porridge 300 Food Approved Shambler Soup 100 Food Approved Shock Sticks 25 Food Approved Slaadsalad Removed Troglodish Removed Wolfsbane Waffles 58 Food Approved Special Foodstuffs Aromeal 60 Food Approved Phasm Phood Removed Potion Bar Removed Samsara Soma Removed Tablet Rations 100 Food Approved Unusual Crops Amber Honey 2450 Food Approved Golden Apples Removed Size Mushrooms 310 Food Approved Gulbold's Clever Contraptions Item Cost Category Status Combat Contraptions Arm of Many Arms 225 Gear Approved Electricaster Removed Flamecaster Removed Flamecaster Barrel Removed Fireblower Removed Enhancers All enhancers Removed Machines and Tools Advanced Surgery Kit 10000 Gear Approved Arcanoscope Removed Astrolabe, Arcane Removed Clockwork Messenger Removed Clockwork Pet Removed Clockwork Servant, Bodyguard Removed Clockwork Servant, Diplomatic Removed Clockwork Servant, Domestic Removed Dezgind's Digging Device Removed Gulbold's Workout Widget Removed Hollyband's Hyrdrospawn Removed Lie Detector Removed Monster Projector 1250 Gear Approved Performer's Companion Removed Smart Map Kit Removed Weebleek's Wings Removed Userful Knacks Absorbing Rag 75 Gear Approved Blade Ring Removed Cold Packs Removed Handlehands 75 Gear Approved Lightproof Sash 200 Gear Approved Lightproof Sash for Helms +100 Armor Approved Poison Tester 1000 Alchemical Approved Replacement Sponge for Poison Tester 100 Alchemical Approved Weebleek's Whistles Gear Dragon Removed Elemental 3200 Gear Approved Elf Removed Goblin Removed Monster 3600 Gear Approved Reptilian 1800 Gear Approved Hidden Home Item Cost Category Status Advanced Furnishings Fine Arrangements 800/room Gear Approved Fine Arrangements, Masterwork 4000/room Gear Approved, cannot be enhanced by normal masterwork qualities Home Theater 400/room Gear Approved Home Theater, Masterwork 2000/room Gear Approved, cannot be enhanced by normal masterwork qualities Light Orb Removed Music Room, full/new 800 Gear Approved Music Room, modifications 400 Gear Approved Mystic Arrangements 800 Gear Approved Soundproof Room, full/new 400 Gear Approved Soundproof Room, modifications 100 Gear Approved Clever Fittings Boom Knockers 300 Gear Approved Celestial Doorbell 360 Gear Approved Coin Clown 600 Gear Approved Doom Doorbell 2000 Gear Approved Perfect Pillow 500 Gear Approved Safety Measures Blind Window, Tiny 40 Gear Approved Blind Window, Small 250 Gear Approved Blind Window, Medium 1000 Gear Approved Chestfloor 180 Gear Approved Door Swords 600 Gear Approved Fireproofing 450/room Gear Approved Painting Compartment 1000 Gear Approved Puppet Guardian 150 Gear Approved Rogue Floor 315 Gear Approved Rolling Carpet 180 Gear Approved Traps Biting Door 2200 Gear Approved Biting Door, Poisoned 5600 Gear Approved Biting Door, Tarrasque 5500 Renamed to Biting Door, Wyrm Blade Column 4600 Gear Approved Deathstring 9900 Gear Approved Magnetic Wall 6000 Gear Approved Murder Chair 7500 Gear Approved Sticklock 7600 Gear Approved Trapdoor Floor +2500 Gear Approved Trapdoor Floor Pit Trap 7500 Gear Approved Warmpainted Surface 9500 Gear Approved Wosthu's Wondrous Webbing 6600 Gear Approved The Pilgrim's Saintly Sundries Item Cost Category Status Holy Symbols Saint Symbols Removed Symbol, Specialist, Common 200 Gear Approved Symbol, Specialist, Dark 800 Gear Approved Symbol, Specialist, Ghostly 1800 Gear Approved Symbol, Specialist, Vampiric 1800 Gear Approved Symbolic Trinkets Removed Pious and Practical Blessed Nail Removed Candle Carrier 15 Gear Approved Daylight Flare 1000 Gear Approved Essence of Death Removed Holy Water Blaster 25 Weapon Removed Sacred Fire Torch Removed Stake Trap 1000 Gear Approved Undead Repellent 75 Gear Approved Sacred Trappings Archon Trumpet Removed Blessed Case 1000 Gear Approved Divine Candle, all variants Removed Divine Mark Removed Hell Horn Removed Holy Bath 360 Gear Approved Holy Candelabrum Removed Holy Staff 400 Gear Approved Sacred Fire Kit Removed The Prudent Traveller Item Cost Category Status Sheath, Boot 1 Gear Approved Sheath, Breaking 10 Gear Approved Pouch, Chain 10 Gear Approved Clothing Case 35 Gear Approved Basket, Collapsing, Small 4 Gear Approved Basket, Collapsing, Large 6 Gear Approved Pail, Collapsing, Small 5 Gear Approved Pail, Collapsing, Large 10 Gear Approved Cushioning Bladder 15 Gear Approved Box, Fireproof 125 Gear Approved Pouch, Fireproof 50 Gear Approved Grappling Hook, Collapsing 50 Gear Approved Hammock Removed Hotbox 40 Gear Approved Lightning Rod Removed Neck Pouch 1 Gear Approved Neck Pouch, Chain Strap 2 Gear Approved Neck Pouch, Should Strap 5 Gear Approved Periscope Removed Pocket Heater 40 Gear Approved Boot Heater 40 Gear Approved Strop, Leather 0.1 Gear Approved Strop, Razor 200 Gear Approved Rope, Leather 10 Gear Approved Rope Spool 30 Gear Approved Rope Spool, Climbing 100 Gear Approved Rope Spool, Climbing, Replacement Spring 50 Gear Approved Staff Sheath 5 Gear Approved Sulphur Sack 30 Gear Approved Sulphur Refill 20 Gear Approved Tarp, Waterproof 1 Gear Approved Tent, Waterproof 100 Gear Approved Thunderstone Lock, Average 110 Gear Approved Thunderstone Lock, Good 190 Gear Approved Thunderstone Lock, Amazing 330 Gear Approved Troll Bite Removed Wand Sheath Removed Box, Waterproof 75 Removed Sheath, Wrist 30 Removed By Sail and Wain Item Cost Category Status Land Vehicles and Accessories Carriage 100 Vehicles Approved Carriage, Armored 1500 Vehicles Approved Carriage, Ornate 750 Vehicles Approved, cannot take the Ornate or Decorative Qualities Carriage, Armored, Ornate 2000 Vehicles Approved, cannot take the Ornate or Decorative qualities Chariot 40 Vehicles Approved Litter, Collapsing 15 Vehicles Approved Pedal Cart 45 Vehicles Approved Wheels, Spiked 25 Vehicles Approved Wagon, Amphibious 80 Vehicles Approved Wagon, Armored 400 Vehicles Approved Wagon, House 250 Vehicles Approved Wagon Sail 40 Vehicles Approved Wagon Sled 90 Vehicles Approved Wheel Scythe, Permanent 75/wheel Vehicles Approved Wheel Scythe, Removable 150/wheel Vehicles Approved Water Vehicles Boat, Collapsing 75 Vehicles Approved Kayak 90 Vehicles Approved Rowboat 50 Vehicles Approved Submersible Removed Water Sleigh Removed Water Vehicle Accessories Axe Paddle, Canoe/Kayak/Rowboat 5 Weapon Approved Axe Oar, Longship 10 Weapon Approved Axe Oar, Galley/Warship 15 Weapon Approved Ballista, Shipboard 600 Vehicles Approved Catapult, Shipboard 650 Vehicles Approved Diving Bell Removed Drag Anchor 110 Vehicles Approved Drums 200 Instruments Renamed to Drum, Rowing Grapple Pole 15 Weapon Approved Hull Armor 1500 Vehicles Approved Moorings 300 Vehicles Approved Ram 4000 Vehicles Approved Ram, Detaching 4500 Vehicles Approved Shoring Deck 150 Vehicles Approved Winch, Light 50 Vehicles Approved Winch, Medium 125 Vehicles Approved Winch, Sturdy 900 Vehicles Approved Wool Bales 1 Vehicles Approved The Seigemaster's Workshop Item Cost Category Status Defense Devices Crumblewall 600 Gear Approved Gaping Moat 4000 Gear Approved Gaping Moat, Spiked 8800 Gear Approved Gaping Moat, Pool 8800 Gear Approved Ladrillets 900 Gear Approved Tower Ballista 800 Weapon Approved Whirling Cross 1500 Gear Approved Siege Engines Arrow Artillery 750 Weapon Approved Crash Cart 750 Weapon Approved Dragonwheel Removed Dreadnaught 48000 Vehicles Approved Ram, Great 4000 Weapon Approved Ram, Hooking 2000 Weapon Approved Martellus 1400 Weapon Approved Martellus Missile 175 Weapon Approved Ram Wheel Removed Rolling Thunder 750 Weapon Approved Scooper, new 750 Weapon Approved Scooper, modified catapult +250 Weapon Approved Catapult, modified scooper +250 Weapon Approved Siege Lens 1000 Weapon Approved Siege Pincers 4500 Weapon Approved Siege Sledge Removed Threepult 2000 Weapon Approved Tools of War Arrow Wall 75 Gear Approved Demolishing Fumes 375 Alchemical Approved False Hope 600 Alchemical Approved Siege Ammunition, Exotic Gear Approved Glass Load 200 Gear Approved Glue Load 500 Gear Approved Swarm Load 500/CR Gear Approved Siege Sextant 400 Gear Approved Treasures from Afar Item Cost Category Status Curiosities and Oddities Celestial Calendar 500 Gear Approved Digit Manacles, Average 150 Gear Approved Digit Manacles, Good 200 Gear Approved Digit Manacles, Amazing 400 Gear Approved Digit Manacles, Masterwork, Average 400 Gear Renamed to Digit Manacles, Improved, Average Digit Manacles, Masterwork, Good 500 Gear Renamed to Digit Manacles, Improved, Good Digit Manacles, Masterwork, Amazing 650 Gear Renamed to Digit Manacles, Improved, Amazing Finger Puzzle, Novice 250 Gear Approved Finger Puzzle, Difficult 400 Gear Approved Finger Puzzle, Expert 650 Gear Approved Hojo Cord 25 Gear Renamed to Rope, Steel-threaded Lacquer Box, Small 40 Gear Approved Laxquer Box, Large 300 Gear Approved Rice Paper 1 Gear Approved Ball, Rubber, Small 0.1 Gear Approved Ball, Rubber, Large 5 Gear Approved Rubber, Raw 20 Gear Approved Herbs Boar's Heart 25 Herbs Approved Cat's Ears 60 Herbs Approved Coca Leaf 5 Herbs Approved Crawling Powder 10 Herbs Approved Humanherb 10 Removed Noseblind 10 Herbs Approved Tobacco Leaf 10 Herbs Approved Perfumes Aftersleep 200 Gear Approved Aftersleep Antidote 50 Gear Approved Heartberry Essence 150 Gear Approved Lowthorn Musk 200 Gear Approved Midnight Iris Perfume 100 Gear Approved Odorless Perfume 500 Gear Approved Poisons Arsenic 120 Alchemical Approved Curare 1200 Alchemical Approved Cyanide, Ingested/Injected 5000 Alchemical Approved Cyanide, Inhaled 6500 Alchemical Approved Foxglove 200 Alchemical Approved Madness Blight 800 Alchemical Approved Night's Kiss 175 Alchemical Approved Pufferfish Poison 1500 Alchemical Approved Stonefish Poison 2000 Alchemical Approved Weapons All weapons in this section Removed Treasures from Beyond No items in this section are available. Category:RulesCategory:Equipment